Fingertips
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Desperate to escape, Harry transports himself to Malfoy Manor...


**Author's Note: Rated M just to be sure, sorry people no smut in this one!**

A crack rent the air and Harry dropped on the front step of Malfoy Manor with a thud. He squinted through one half-shut eye and crawled forward. With a soft, pained noise he reached out two bloody fingertips and touched the front door.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry woke abruptly, attempted to move and aborted it quickly with a hiss. "Try not to move," a familiar voice advised, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"Tom?" Harry breathed, moving only his head.

"Yes," he replied gently placing the teen's glasses on for him.

He opened his eyes as much as he was able and scrutinised the older teen. "Which is real?" he asked, voice nothing more than curious.

"This," he stated. His lips quirked at the corners. "I find the other inspires more fear." He regarded the teen for a moment. "You would be rolling your eyes if you could, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you have no sense of self-preservation?" Draco demanded from beside the bed. Harry tried to turn and made a pained noise. "Stay still," the blonde chastened gently, settling on his free side. "Why did you come here?"

"You were the only ones I could think of that wouldn't make me go back there. Of course, that might have been because you killed me once I arrived," he added.

"Don't be flippant," the blonde scolded. Harry smiled, causing the cut on his lip to split open. "Now look what you've done," he murmured, dabbing at the cut with a moist cloth. "You're going to feel bad enough, without making it worse."

"Why did you come here, if you thought you would die?" Tom asked, voice carefully neutral.

"Because if I hadn't, I definitely would have died," he answered honestly.

"What happened to you?" Lucius asked, moving to stand beside the bed on his son's side.

"They found out they didn't need to fear my godfather anymore."

"But he isn't a murderer," he replied slowly.

"I didn't tell them that. They decided to pay me back for two years of fear."

"How did you get here?" Tom asked.

"I needed to," the lion replied.

Tom's lips quirked upward. "You transported yourself, without permission, through the wards, and without training," he pointed out.

"Not like it's the first time. Well, except for the wards. And it wasn't as long a distance."

"I never heard about it," Draco spoke, eyebrow raised.

"It was before Hogwarts."

"Accidental Magic?" he demanded.

The brunet nodded. His companions gaped at him. "What?"

Tom smoothed out his expression. "Perhaps you should tell us the situation?"

Harry leant back against the pillow and closed his eyes. "Dudley had a gang of friends, bullies the lot of them, and their favourite game was Harry Hunting. I was running from them, jumped and found myself on the school roof. I thought the wind had gotten hold of me. Though I suppose I could have levitated myself up there, _but_ it was more immediate, so I'd say it was more likely I apparated."

"The wind?" Tom repeated.

"I didn't know magic was real," he replied carelessly.

"What else did you do?" Draco asked curiously.

"Er," he breathed as he thought back. "I turned my teacher's wig blue; shrank an ugly jumper every time Petunia tried to tug it over my head; grew my hair back overnight," he listed. "There was the thing with the snake, and the incident before third year," he added embarrassed.

"I'd say I'm not sure which I'm more curious about," Draco murmured. "But I've been itching to find out what happened third year, since it was hinted about."

"You don't know the details?"

"Few do," he replied sourly.

Harry laughed then made a pained sound. "Vernon's sister insulted my father and I caused her glass to shatter. She insulted my mother and I made her inflate."

"Inflate?" he repeated, expression filled with amusement.

"She floated right out the house," he added, fighting to keep his amusement to his voice.

"Well done," Tom praised. Harry glanced at him. "Few could do that without a wand."

"But-"

"Being able to do such things is not a sign of weakness," Lucius interrupted, "but of magical strength."

Harry's mouth opened in an O. "You've opened your cut again," Draco chided gently, dabbing at the brunet's lip once more.

"Well, you _do_ keep asking me questions," he pointed out.

"You are right," Tom agreed, resting a gentle hand upon the lion's shoulder, "our questions can wait. Try and rest." He rose and Lucius followed him from the room.

"You can't be healed any further for another day, at the earliest, but I can give you a potion to numb the pain?" Draco offered.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." The brunet's eyebrows rose. "Exchanging barbed comments with you is one thing, seeing you physically injured is another."

Harry gave a small nod and swallowed the potion the blonde placed to his lips. "And before you ask," he murmured, settling more comfortably with a relieved sigh, "I know you're not going to poison me. With my track record, if you wanted me dead, you'd have killed me already. No point healing me up and taking the chance I could get loose."

The blonde smiled. "A deduction worthy of a Slytherin."

"I have my moments," he murmured, eyes drifting closed.

Draco gently removed the brunet's glasses and stroked his hair gently before he rose and left the room.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry woke and a blurry figure placed his glasses on for him. He blinked as they cleared into his godfather. "This is just cruel," he breathed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good Prongslet," he spoke earnestly. Harry shook his head, hissing in pain. "Here," he breathed, taking the teen's hand gently, "you can fake a face, but not a magical signature. And you remember mine, don't you?"

His eye filled with tears. "Pads?"

"I'm here," he breathed shifting closer. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd be worth it," he gasped.

"Sorry, Prongslet, but I'm not causing you any more pain," he said firmly. He leant over and kissed the top of the teen's head. "That hug will have to wait until you're more healed." The teen sighed then hissed. "Did they explain why they haven't healed you fully?"

"No."

"They probably figured you already knew," he remarked wryly.

"Most can't wrap their minds around the gaps in my magical knowledge."

His godfather smiled. "Well, when you've got an injury like a broken bone, that's simple; heal them up and send them on their way. When you have someone with multiple injuries it's more complicated," he stated. "If you heal them all at once, their bodies insist that they're injured when they aren't. So, what is done instead, is the worst injuries are healed first. A day, though a couple is better, later more are healed, and again until they're fully healed."

"So, it could be a week before I'm fully healed."

"Likely, but you'll be mobile before then, and you won't hurt so bad. It'll be surface cuts and aches left until last."

"How are you here?" he asked in a small voice.

"You have several Slytherins in your corner now," he replied with a grin. "You'd be amazed how resourceful they are." He gazed at his godson solemnly. "Now, you're due another dose of potion, and then you and I need to have a discussion of what _I_ did wrong, not you."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was sat up, a book propped in his lap. He carefully turned a page and continued reading. The door opened. "Hello Draco," he greeted without looking up.

"How did you know?" he asked as he sat beside the brunet.

"I have a talent for magical signatures," he replied absently.

"I came to see if you would like a tour?"

"Thanks, but no," he replied. "I'm not up to it." The blonde nodded. "Been asked to keep me company?"

"No, I have nothing better to do," the snake replied carelessly.

The lion gave him a look. "What are you distracting me from?" The blonde arched his eyebrows. "Sirius has spent very little time out of my sight since I woke up to find him here, yet he has been absent for a while, and _you_ have appeared, with the offer of an activity that would be time consuming."

"Well reasoned," he complimented. "But I can't tell you."

"All right." The blonde's eyebrows rose again. "I understand about keeping promises."

The blonde smiled. "Hmm, well it seems to be that there are gaps in your knowledge of the magical world. So how about you ask questions about what you think you need to know, and then I'll go through what you _should_ know, and fill in any further gaps?"

Harry closed his book. "Sounds good."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry stretched his arms above his head. "Sick of your captivity yet?" Sirius asked as he sat beside his godson.

"Had worse," he retorted carelessly. "At least here I have plenty of reading material – and company," he added as an afterthought. He scrutinised his godfather's expression. "You've been to Privet Drive," he said slowly.

"Yes."

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, they will shortly be joining the residents of Azkaban."

"All three of them?"

"The abuse of a magical child is taken seriously, even when it comes to muggles. And given that they _knew_ the treasure they had been given to safeguard; they have no defence against the charges." He licked his lips. "Dudley Dursley is not yet of age. He will be placed with individuals who will gauge his mental state, until he becomes of age."

"So if he hurt me out of fear, he would be let off?" the teen guessed.

"Yes, but we both know that's not why," the Animagus replied gently. Harry inclined his head. "They will determine whether he is salvageable or not, since children are often products of their environment. However, these people are not going to be taken in by feigned remorse," he stated, tugging the teen into a hug.

"Don't pity me," he hissed.

"I _want_ to give my godson a hug," he said firmly. "And what you went through inspires respect, regret, and guilt that I didn't make better choices for you. But not pity."

Harry leant against him. "I'm pretty sure…that even if you _hadn't_ gone after Peter, I would still have been placed with them." Sirius pulled back enough to look at his godson. "I was told it was a Blood Ward, although I've found no reference to there being such a thing yet, and I've been reading up on wards here."

"That is because there is _no such thing_," Sirius said, shaking with fury.

The teen nodded sagely. "I wondered if he wanted me cowed and obedient. It didn't quite work, though I was probably a good approximation of the weapon he wanted. I wonder if he dropped the hint to warn the Dursleys about your death, or if that was coincidental?" he mused.

"Who?" Tom asked from the doorway.

"The person who left me on their doorstep."

"Who?" Tom insisted at the same time Draco and Lucius repeated horrified, "Doorstep?"

"Hagrid was sent to collect me, and I was placed on their doorstep with a letter by Dumbledore," Harry spoke tonelessly. He smiled at the rage he could sense from his companions.

"Why are you smiling?" Tom demanded.

"Because if thoughts could kill, he'd be dying. Slowly," he added with a dark smile. "But is it better that he be killed, or forced to face a trial and put in Azkaban? Where he could be visited, if someone wanted to," he added, lips quirked upward.

"I like the way you think," Draco drawled. He perched on the bed. "Did no one check on you?"

"If they did, I never knew of it, though Mrs Figg made reports to Dumbledore. I found out last summer," he explained.

"And who is she?" Tom asked, remaining several paces away from the bed.

"A squib that lived a few doors down the street. They left me with her occasionally, and she did apologise that she couldn't make those times more pleasant." His lips curved upward as he answered the unspoken question. "She knew that if I enjoyed them too much, then they would prevent me from going back, and at least with her I was only bored. I saw countless pictures of her cats, until she tripped over one and broke her leg, then I got slightly stale cake." He shrugged at the Slytherin's tense expressions. "She made those visits as pleasant as she could get away with, since she understood their characters well."

"Hagrid knew where you were?" Sirius asked, voice neutral.

"And Professor McGonagall," he spoke. Sirius tensed. "She told him they were the worst kind of muggles, and he overruled her objections." He shrugged. "C'est la vie."

"But it _shouldn't_ be," Draco protested. "You shouldn't have to put up with all these horrors."

Harry's lips curved upward. "So sweet of you to be concerned, and so innocent to think of what you know as horrors." He patted his hand gently. "There are people who do far worse than what you know, but I am glad you have been spared such knowledge."

He stretched his arms above his head before turning his attention to Tom. "So, what do you have planned for me?"

"Getting retribution against those that have wronged you," he replied slowly. "It is about time someone did so. After that, I believe we need to talk."

"Oh do it before," Harry retorted carelessly. "I have no patience for waiting."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry stared at the Albino peacocks. "Why do you come here so often?" Draco asked as he settled beside the brunet.

"They are so weird," he remarked. "Utterly bizarre. And yet, I find it relaxing to watch them."

"Are you tempted to sick Sirius on them?"

"If you mean Padfoot," he paused and the blonde nodded, "occasionally."

"You are so calm for someone who nearly died," Draco remarked softly.

Harry snorted. "It's not the first time I nearly died, and I would be surprised if it was the last." The blonde's expression became horrified. "Quidditch isn't the safest sport," he added carelessly.

"That wasn't what you meant," he responded fiercely.

"Wasn't it?"

"Don't toy with me," he retorted, eyes narrowed.

Harry's expression remained neutral. "Not enjoying being on the other side of Slytherin inscrutability?"

"No," the blonde huffed, barely resisting the urge to pout.

The brunet laughed and leant against Draco's shoulder. "You are so easy," he murmured. The blonde did pout. "And cute," he added carelessly, smiling when pink tinged Draco's cheeks. "Adorable," he murmured, eyes becoming lost in the snake's silver eyes.

Padfoot appeared barking, sending the Albino Peacocks scattering. Harry laughed softly, the moment broken. "I'm happy here," he stated. "More so now I have my godfather back." He leaned back on his hands lazily. "I like the serenity here, the fact that I have no demands upon my time, except for completing my homework. The fact that I was expecting to die, and got healed instead is a bonus."

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times, before he blew out a breath, and relaxed beside the snake in lion's clothing.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Bored yet?" Sirius asked, lazily swinging his feet until his godson looked up from his book.

"Why would I be bored?"

"You're not used to having time to yourself; you were either doing tasks for them, or to avoid them," he added. "So much free time would be daunting to others."

"I find it a nice change of pace," he stated. "All of my homework is done, and I have had the chance to read further in areas I felt my knowledge was lacking."

"You sound like a Slytherin."

"Well…" he spoke with a deliberate, dramatic pause. "The Hat _did_ want to put me in Slytherin."

"Yeah?" The teen nodded. "That would have suited you." Harry's eyebrows rose. "Don't look at me like that, there are decent Slytherins, just like there are bastard Gryffindors. It's the actions you make, not the traits of personality you have, that define what type of person you are."

Harry's lips quirked. "A bit of both really, but I do understand the sentiment. My life would have been much different if I had listened to it."

"You could always listen to it now." His godson blinked. "Didn't they tell you? You're free to be resorted any time you choose. The trait most prevalent when you're eleven might not be the same when you're seventeen," he pointed out. "It didn't happen _often_, once a year at best, but we all knew we _could_, if we felt we didn't suit the House we were in any more."

"Huh," Harry breathed.

"I take it you're thinking about it?"

"I might see if he is still of the same opinion," he murmured. "And if he is, well, there are advantages to having Slytherins in your corner."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"You look good in Slytherin colours," Draco stated, leaning against Harry's bedpost.

He smirked at the blonde. "You just like having me wear _your_ colours," he teased. His companion blushed. Harry's head tilted to the side. "Hmm. Well, this will be a different year for me than many had planned. I don't think Professor McGonagall has gotten over the shock."

Draco perched on the end of the bed as the brunet rummaged through his trunk. "She was probably planning on making you Captain, so now she's doubly lost out."

He hummed. "The only time Head of House trumped Deputy Headmistress was when it came to Quidditch."

"You going to try out for our Team?"

"Is there much point?" he asked curiously, emerging to glance at the blonde.

"Yes. You're an amazing Seeker." Harry's eyebrows rose. "Yes, better than me," he spoke with long-sufferance.

Harry grinned and patted the blonde's knee. "You were the closest I had to competition," he assured, rummaging once more.

"What _are_ you looking for?"

"This," he declared, appearing with a small ornate mirror in hand.

"Is that-"

"Took you long enough!" Sirius declared from the mirror.

"Hey Pads," he replied.

He peered at his godson. "I take it you're a Slytherin now then?" Harry nodded. "Well, that'll make things easier. I'm proud of you for being yourself," he stated with a grin. "Enjoy!" he declared before he disappeared.

Harry shook his head and found Draco looking at him curiously. "He doesn't believe in lengthy conversations – or unnecessary pleasantries," he added.

"Make what easier?"

"Slytherins looking out for me," he replied easily.

"That wasn't it," he stated.

Harry sighed. "You really want the answer?" He nodded stubbornly. "All right," he remarked casually and rose until his head was level with the blonde's. As Draco blinked, Harry leant forward and kissed him short and sweet on the lips. He back away from the blonde before he could do more than blink again.

"Get back here," Draco growled, using the brunet's tie to tug him back to his mouth. Harry's lips parted in surprise and then blonde plundered his mouth, soon finding himself with a lapful of eager former-lion.

When they pulled apart Harry's breathing was shaky. "So much for my plans to seduce you," he breathed with a grin.

Draco smirked. "Great minds think alike," he murmured stroking Harry's cheek. "I was planning the same."

"I think I'm going to like this year."


End file.
